


Buzz

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: It wasn’t every day that the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black absconded.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & Original Character(s), Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 41





	Buzz

The Hogwarts rumour mill had gone into overdrive.

It was inevitable, he supposed. It wasn’t every day that the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black absconded - Regulus had the inkling that it had _never_, in fact, happened before. Just his luck that it would happen in his lifetime, and result in _him _being the one left to clean up Sirius’s mess.

But he hadn’t expected the gossip to be traded with quite so much relish.

As soon as he had arrived on the platform, he had heard the whispers. Social-climbing mothers turning to their social-climbing daughters, smoothing down their hair and brushing imaginary lint from their robes. Groups of girls halting their conversations to stare and giggle as he walked past. Some boys doing the same, but most giving him a polite nod or raising a hand in greeting where they would have just ignored him in the past.

Regulus sighed, raised his chin, and got onto the Hogwarts Express as quickly as he could because he did _not _want to bump into the Gryffindors today.

Evan found him quickly.

“Want to hear the buzz?” he asked.

“Not really,” said Regulus, hunching into the corner of the compartment and staring at a tiny spider crawling up the window.

Evan ploughed on regardless. “Bell and Boot have got some sort of wager drawn up on which witch is going to ask you out first: Iris Nott is currently favourite, with Rory Greengrass not far behind. No offence, Reg, but I don’t think even Black Heir status is going to be enough for Rory to take an interest in you.”

Regulus shrugged. He didn’t care for either girl. For most girls, to be frank.

“Lorelei’s up there too but I swear to Salazar, if you go anywhere near her I will curse you into last week.”

“Noted.”

“Of course _we _all think Clem’ll elbow them aside but Bell’s not exactly going to want to publicise _that_, is he?”

“Clementine and I are _friends_,” Regulus said with a tired sigh. How many times did he have to explain that?

The compartment door slid open.

“Speak of the devil…” Evan said, far too brightly, and waggled his eyebrows at Regulus. “Alright, Macmillan?”

“Have you spoken to him yet?” she asked.

She didn’t seem to have noticed Evan, and settled down next to Regulus. He shook his head. “Oh… I just bumped into him on the platform. He was asking after you.”

“I’m sure he was,” Regulus muttered darkly, and turned back to the spider and his thoughts.


End file.
